New Era of Love
by Princessofallsayains
Summary: Jak is going to do the unthinkable with one of my OC's best friend and she threatens to leave him with a very pissed off brother.
1. New Era of Love

**_New Era of Love_**

**_ GONE_**

Well this is another remake that I am hoping to continue. I think this one will be the longest story I've ever written. Well enough about me.  
Here is the fic.

* * *

As the final blow was struck, Erol was finally defeated and the Dark Makers were no more. As Jak quickly made his escape a giant sand wall headed towards two distant figures. As Ashelin looked and looked she couldn't find them until she spotted Jak's golden hair. Ashelin walked up closer to 'examine' them more thouroly.

(**Jak's P.O.V**)

"Well...nice work." She said to me. I was kind of mesmerized by the way she said it. "All in a day's work." I tried to sound I don't  
know...professional. Anyway she leaned towards me and I was in shock so I just kind of went with it. Once she kissed me it felt like heaven. Fireworks were all inside of my head and for once I...forgot  
about Ciara.

"Wow Ashelin that was..." She cut me off with two hands to shush me. "Why don't I reward you for your hard work." She the led me to one of the house that she was staying for the time being. Once we got in she attacked my lips again. "Now...take my clothes."

"Ashelin are you sure we should be doing this. I mean Ciara is my girlfriend." I tried to reason with her. "Well have you guys even had sex before." She told me. It was true, we've never had sex in the 3 years we've been together. "Well no but she could plan on doing it tonight. Hell it's bad enough I kissed you already."

All the while I was talking she pulled down my pants and started to suck on me. I knew I felt something warm down there. I just started to moan and pull her head back and forth guiding her. Then I pulled her up and laid her on the couch forgeting about me problems. She took two of my fingers and began to suck on them and that made me go crazy.

Once she finished sucking on them I stuck it in her vagina and it felt like velvet. I started to pump harder into her and she started moaning loud so I covered her mouth with my other free hand. Then I felt her clentch my fingers and she screamed even louder. Then white stuff came out and she took my fingers and licked them...which I had to say turned me on at the way she did it.

Then she grabbed my shaft and stuck it inside of her and I started moving not knowing what I was doing. She just started moaning.

**Then I heard a knock.**

**Another knock.**

"Ashelin?"

"Ashelin have you seen Jak?"

It was Ciara and Daxter. I just froze neither I nor Ashelin spoke. Then the door opened.

My heart sunk even deeper. Ciara she just...she just froze their in horror. So did me and Ashelin. Daxter was in disbelief also. "Ciara...baby...I can explain..." she slapped me...hard. If I l know anything about Ciara its that she's a Sayain. And they fight as warriors...so basically it hurt like all hell.

"Jak how could you do this? I loved you." She tried to control her tears but they streamed down her face, and I cryed too. "Ciara if anything it was my fault." Ashelin tried to intervine but Ciara shushed her. "It was both of your faults it's not like you were both drunk or anything, you could've controled your actions." She left. I pulled out of her, pulled up my pants and put on my shirt and ran after her.

"Ciara."

"Ciara!" I yelled looking for her. Then I heard sobbing in the corner.

"Ciara."

"What Jak? I have nothing to say to you."

"I know I was wrong and I know that but, I really do love you, Ashelin she just came onto me." I tried to explain to her as she took it all in. "Jak if you really loved me you wouldn't have done that."

"I know Ciara and I'm really sorry. Think about it, we've been together for three years now you think all of a sudden I'm going to go with another woman, like Ashelin whose your best friend."

"Not anymore. Just like you."

"Ciara what are you saying." Tears started to roll down my eyes. Hoping she wouldn't say...

"Jak...were over or atleast we need some time away from each other." I then let out all the tears. I didn't want to be away from her even for one second. "I already called Vegeta and I'm going to spend atleast 3 months with him. To get my mind right."

"Ciara...please...no I swear I'll do everything I can. I love you...please." I didn't know what else to do except beg my lover, friend, best friend, to stay with me.

"Jak I love you too. But we need time apart. When I come back then we can talk things over." She began to walk to the air train from the garage. So I walked her.

"So when you leave...and go with your brother...can you call me." I grabbed both of her hands and held it to my chest. "I mean everyday. Please, I don't want to forget your voice or you." She gave me a lazy smile. After what I did I don't deserve a real smile. Her smiles always do something to me that I just can't describe. " l will. Bye Jak." She kissed me on The lips and I didn't want to let her go but, she had to leave, so I had to.

I watched her leave knowing that I wouldn't see her for three whole months. So I returned to the stadium and got the priveldge of going with the precursors but, I turned them down and decided to wait for her.

* * *

**Janae: **OH No!...Jak's all alone for 3 months. Poor jak.

**Jak:** What the hell I'm standing right here.

**Daxter:** Jak what you did was unbeilevable. Anyone knows if you got a girl thats as hot as Ciara you don't on them. Even I know that.

**Jak:** *glares at Daxter* I didn't mean too...it just..

**Janae**: Well times up be sure to review and see what happens to Jak and Ciara's love. And see if Vegeta gets invovled to *_Help_* his sister.

Jak: *Gulp*


	2. Depression

NEW ERA of LOVE

**DEPRESSION**

_**Janae:**_ Jak is really going through some tough times. With Ciara leaving him and everything he just can't take it. He then falls into a deep depression and no one can convince him to get up and do something fun.

**_Jak:_** Are you going to tell the whole story?

_**Janae: **_Yeah basically since I wrote it.

_**Jak:**_ Whatever. On With the Story.

_**Janae: ***_Glompes on Jak*.

* * *

**(Jak's P.O.V)**

That 4 weeks after the incident and Jak was not his regular self. He offer stayed in bed and overslept, not eating on most days. Everyones tried to get him back to his senses, even Ashelin, but it was hopeless. Jak just continued to wither away and rot in his room. Whenever Ciara called like she promised, he began to talk to he like no other. One those days, those were his best, he would talk to any and everyone. Today was not one of those days. It has been 2 weeks since she's she's called him and he began to worry maybe she's moved on.

"Jak you need to get out of the house. You've been sitting in here for 3 days. Lighten up." Daxter tried to convince his best friend that being cooped up in an apartment was not good.

"Everyone is worried about you. You know Ciara wouldn't want you to mope around the house all day. She would want you to enjoy everything life has to offer. Jak just get up!" The ottsel tired in frustration.

"Daxter just leave. I deserve to rot for what I did to her. I was a total ass for not caring for her feeling when this happened. I can't even look at myself,and I know she couldn't either. No wonder she hasn't..." Jak was interrupted by the phone ringing. He hesitated to pick it up. "Jak answer it, it could be Ciara."

_"Hello."_

"Hi Jak."

"So...How are thinks going with you and your brother?" Jak didn't really know what to say. Except the usual conversation starters.

_"Good. He misses me alot I can tell and I missed him too. I've met alot of old and new friends and this one guy in particular. _Jak was wondering who this 'guy' was she was talking about. He couldn't stand it any more. He wanted her and he wanted her now. His mind was spinning now._"I...I...I was...thinking that maybe I should stay with him. I never get to see him because he literally lives on the other side of the world. Jak..."_ Her voice began to crack and so did Jak's.

"Ciara...don't...please don't leave me here, I don't won't to be alone. I am so sorry for what sex did to us. If I could go back in time I would. Ciara I miss you. I want to see you again. I love you." Jak started to break down and Ciara heard it through the phone.

_"Jak I love you too. And this time apart made me realize even that I do love you I can't stand being apart." _She also broke down with him trying to hold back tears but they just kept falling._ "Jak...I miss you too...yeah I fucking hate you for what you did to me, and I wanted to **kill **you right then and there, hell Ashelin too, but I just can't get you out of my head. Every second, every minute, every day and every hour I'm away from you I start losing my self." _As she was crying Vegeta walked past her room and decided to see what all the commotion was about. To his shock, she was crying.

**"Ciara what's wrong? Answer me." **Vegeta began to grow angry and worried. _"Its...Its Jak." _She broke down even more. Vegeta was pissed. How dare a boy make her cry.

"Ciara...hello?" Jak was begginning to think she'd hung up on him.

**"Yeah...this is Vegeta...her big brother."**

"Oh...Hello Vegeta."

**"Listen, what the hell did you do to my sister?"**

"I...I...cheated on her." Jak sounded shaky.

Silence.

Vegeta takes a glance at Ciara as both of her hands cover her face.

**"You bastard. No one hurts my sister like that you punk. Since you think your such a fucking badass getting away with two women, then you can handle me. I'll show you a real badass. No fucks over my sister and gets away with it."** Ciara stopped crying and grabbed the phone gently pushing Vegeta out the way.

_"Jak..."_

"No...it's okay Ciara. He's right. I should come over and face him. But I'm not going to do it just to prove I am a 'badass.' I'm going over there to get you. ...Ciara I love you. I know what I did was wrong and I know that, but if it's with getting my ass kicked then I'll do it." Ciara was in awe of how persistent he was trying to get back with her.

_"Jak you don't have to come over here. I'll be back in about a month and 2 weeks."_

"I can't wait that long. Ciara if you come back then I'll never get a chance to show your brother I'm right for you. ...Ciara..." He voice came down to a whisper. Ciara had never heard Jak talk or feel this low. It was something she wasn't use to.

_"Jak...what are you trying to say."_

"Ciara...when all this shit is cleared...Will you...marry me?"

_"Jak...I..."_

* * *

**Whoa big cliffhanger! I wonder what Ciara will say. I hope she says yes. But what if Vegeta interupts them if they do get married. Well this chapter was short due to writer's block but atleast I'm still updating. See you next time. Also I'm trying to write a story about all of them being in High School. Well give me suggestions bye!**


	3. Recovery

_**NEW ERA OF LOVE**_

_**RECOVERY**_

It seems like Jak is ready to fight for his love. But is he ready to get the beating of his life from his lovers brother, Vegeta?

* * *

Just as Jak got of the phone, he felt for sure that his love for her was reassured and that she wouldn't leave him all alone in this hellish world. Daxter was there for the whole conversation. He thought Jak was crazy for going up against a Sayain. Even he knew that this was gonna be Jak's hardest battles ever. Jak then turned to his fuzzy friend and gave him a cheesy smile, which Daxter looked confused at. Jak immediately got off the bed and went downstairs to join everyone else on this beautiful day. When he made his way past the door everyone was surprised to see him grin. Even Torn.

"Jak...what's up?" Tess asked him because of his grin.

"Oh nothing. I just have to fight my way to Ciara's heart again." Jak smiles even more. "Ohmy...how are you gonna do that?" She asked. "Vegeta wants me to battle him. And if I win I think Ciara will come back to me." Jak gladly told the blonde.

"Jak your facing Vegeta. The **Prince** of a Warrior race. How can you possible beat him." Tess asked. "I honestly don't know. I've sparred with him a couple of times and he was pretty strong. Don't forget I'm the **Prince **of Spargus."Jak told her. "Yeah, but Jak, he's from another planet. They have intense gravity that they workout in that makes them even stronger, Torn, don't you remember what happened six years ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Ciara, who almost destroyed this entire world before she quit working for that monster. So if she almost destroyed our world along the people, don't you think her brother is going to be much worse Jak. Plus she is the **Princess** and a part of the elite in her race."

"I know I'll probably be dead when I fight him. But I want her to know that I died trying to begin a new life with her. I don't want her to think I didn't care enough for her. I..I...I love her." Jak got stares everywhere. "Well just know this buddy-boy. I'll be right there for ya." Daxter then hopped on his shoulder a gave him a smile. "Thanks Dax. On the phone she sounded like she wanted us to be together right then and there, but she also felt we needed more time apart to get over the situation."

"I'm so sorry Jak. I know all of this was might fault. I shouldn't of lead you to do that." Ashelin got of from the bar to tell him. "Its okay Ashelin. It was my fault too. I should've stopped it right at the kiss. And know because of that, Ciara is on the other side of the world." Jak thought of her at that moment blocking everyone's conversation.

"At least your out of that room. I thought you were never gonna come out." Tess told him. "Yeah. I feel much better knowing I'll get to see her again only if it is for a minute. I miss every thing about her. I miss her being next to me, her lips and touch." Jak began to fantasies about her.

"Yeah I just hope Vegeta doesn't beat you to a bloody pulp. I don't think Ciara would be to happy with him." Torn said.

"Me either."

* * *

**Jak: I can't wait to get Ciara back.**

**Ciara: Jak I miss you so much. I just want to forget what happened and be done with that.**

**Jak: Me too. But where not the ones who make up the story. She is. **

***Jak pulls back the curtains to reveal an author at work.***

**Janae: *Nervously laughs*...Don't forget to review.**


End file.
